


the way that I feel about you is beyond words

by emilia_kaisa



Series: twenty words [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dialogue, Experimental Style, Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Relationship Study, a lot of implied stuff ppl, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: How many words do we need to express how we feel about each other?How many words do we need to tell a story about what is between us, or what could be?How many words do I need to tell you how much you mean to me?





	the way that I feel about you is beyond words

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a fic like this one some time ago and it seemed like a fun challenge, so I wrote this little story during my class today.  
> I hope you'll like it, it was really a nice writing experience, I recommend!  
> As always, English is not my first language pls be understanding. And of course, it's total fiction!  
> To have a full experience, listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXhLFb34nz4).  
> Hope you enjoy!

 

**Twenty words that started everything**

“Congrats on the win, you were awesome!”

“Thank you... Javier...?”

“You can call me Javi.”

“You’re good too, Javi. Really.”

 

**Nineteen words that brought us closer**

“You okay?”

“Yes, sorry.”

“No need to apologize. Come one kid, get up.”

“No kid!”

“Whatever you say, Yuzuru.”

 

**Eighteen words that made me feel warm**

“Hey, don’t worry. You can do it!”

“I can’t-“

“I believe in you. Come on, Yuzu, try again.”

 

**Seventeen words that made me feel safe**

“I’m so scared.”

“Go and do your best, Yuzu. I will always be here to catch you.”

 

**Sixteen words that made my heart hurt**

“You okay, Javi?”

“Of course. I’m always fine, don’t worry.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. Please.”

 

**Fifteen words you said to me on a plane**

“Stop wiggling around.”

“It not comfortable. Can’t sleep.”

“Here, lean on my shoulder. Better?”

“Best.”

 

**Fourteen words that sparked something inside me**

“Hey, don’t cry, please.”

“I’m not.”

“Yuzu-“

“I’m happy, really. I just...“

“I know.”

 

**Thirteen words that made me grit my teeth**

“I never thought I could win, and two times in a row? Wild!”

 

**Twelve words that made me feel guilty**

“Can’t you be happy for me, once?”

“That’s not who I am.”

 

**Eleven words that put sadness in your eyes**

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No. It’s me. Only my fault.”

 

**Ten words that almost made me cry**

_Take care of yourself. I will wait for you here._

 

**Nine words that made us both smile**

“I believe in you, like you believe in me.”

 

**Eight words that sounded like a promise**

“I’ll meet you on that podium.”

“You better.”

 

**Seven words that broke my heart**

“That’s it for me, Yuzu. I’m done.”

 

**Six words the world wasn’t supposed to hear**

“I can’t do it without you.”

 

**Five words I almost said out loud**

“I will miss you. Always.”

 

**Four words that were our goodbye**

“Thank you. For everything.”

 

**Three words I whispered so quietly you didn’t hear them**

“Don’t leave me.”

 

**Two words I wish I had a right to tell you**

“Come back.”

 

**One word that still tastes bittersweet on my tongue**

“Javi.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
